harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Minsky
Simon Minsky (January 8,1960-Present) is a Half-blood wizard born to a muggle mother Ruby Bishop and half-blood wizard Devon Minsky. From 1971 to 1976 he attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. From 1976 to 1977 he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor. While in school he and was the fifth roommate to the popular group called the Marauders: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius and Simon had a weird relationship out of all the boys in the room. The two boys had similar intrest ,which they would often deny. Simon and Remus where on friendly terms, while Simon and James would just be polite to each other. Simon's close friends in school consist of Marlene McKinnon and During the second Wizarding War Simon fights in the battle of Hogwarts along side his wife Johanna and his brother -in-law Kingsley Shacklebolt. Biography Early Life Simon Minsky was rasied by his muggle mother Amy and his Half-Blood wizard father Devon in the muggle world. Simon's mother Amy is a muggle writer and his father Devon Misnky is a Magical Law Enforcer. Simon was born and rasie in Netherlands. Simon's family owns a home in the Netherlands despit his father traveling alot for his job. As a child Simon moved between Portugal,Spain and Netherlands, where ever his dad had a case. School Years Beauxabatons Academy of Magic Year 1 -5 Simon spent the first five years of his school career in Paris school of Beauxabatons Academy of Magic. Some of Simon's faovrite things about the campus was to beautiful fountain in the center of the school, believed to have healing and beuaty powers. While enjoying dinner students where often serande with wood Nymphs songs. Simon enjoyed the library at school and learning about the many famous ex students such as Nicolas Flamel the creator of the Philosphers Stone, Vincent Duc de Trefke-Picques from the French Revolution in 1793 who would use the concelment charm to make other believe his head was already chopped off to casue terror. Simon's favorite ex student to research on was Luc Millefeuille who is a famous pastry maker and muggle posiner who was still at large and one of his dad's main cases. Millefeuile escape Paris and heads to the United Kingdom casuing Simon's family to move the summer between his 5th and sixth year. Hogwarts Year 6 During the train ride to Hogwarts Simon tried to keep to himself but his thoughts where interupted by who spotted him sitting all alone. Alice was followed by her "two body gaurds" as Simon called them as they trailed into the compartment. Frank Longbottom and Fabian Prewett quickly introduced themselves before Frank noticed the pile of mystery novels sitting next to him : The Alchemist's Apprentice ,The Deathly Symphony and Challenge in the Chaos all written by Ruby Bishop. Simon was sorted in to Gryffindor house during the beggining of sixth year at Hogwarts. Simon felt very nervous about his move to Hogwarts school and being the only sixteen year old being sorted along with the first years. He was assigned to the room that contained the Four Marauders James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as the school called them. During his Sixth year at Hogwarts Simon forms a friendship with student ----and fellow classmate Marlene McKinnon. Year 7 After Hogwarts Simon and Jo temporaily join the Order of the Phoenix. After the danger and death of a few of their friends,Simon convices Jo that they should reside safety in the muggle world as she becomes pregnant with their only son Phoenix. Simon goes on to become a Dentist in the muggle world and becomes partners with the Granger Family. Simon even helps Marlene McKinnon rasie her son Aries Black. Physical Appearance Simon is tall with a lean built. He is on the tan side with bright green eyes and brown hair. Personality and Traits Simon is smart, caring and a loyal friend. Relationships Romance Johanna Shacklebolt Johanna Shacklebolt is the girlfriend, later on wife and mother to Simon's son Phoenix. Jo and Simon first meet during the pairs sixth year when he transfer to Hogwarts. The pair does not get along at first as Jo view's Simon as a threat for the boys attnetion as he is theb oys new roommate. Simon thinks she is really pretty the first tme they met in the boys room as he spots her lying on his bed becasue Jo used to sleep the empyt bed in the boys room. To learn more check out: Simon and Jo Family Friends Marlene McKinnon Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn 5th roommate.jpg Robert+Sheehan+Short+Hairstyles+Short+Curls+lwMxAbPIvJql.jpg|Simon, Grant and a peer tumblr_myjh315zZi1tnbr4lo1_500.png Simon.jpeg Simon.jpg 151005-VAS-ROBERT-SHEEHAN275749-2-784x980.jpg 622a4acd9ffa621e06afdc3ca11aba7b.jpg city-of-bones-cob-robert-sheehan-the-mortal-instruments-Favim.com-1641521.gif|"Easy now we just met."- flirting with Jo Simon2.jpg tumblr_m70gbooVCt1qeu2g1o6_r1_250.png tumblr_mum74xKUJY1qzg2sjo1_250.gif Minsky Minsky Category:Minsky Family Category:Half-Blood Simon